


Salve

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's not the kind of medicine you should ask your doctor for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salve

“It isn’t..?” he knew the answer but feigned surprise anyway. “What if my doctor is also a good friend?” Marito countered, hands not moving from their place on Yagarai’s hips under that pristine white labcoat. He hooked his fingers into empty belt loops and tried to smile. He was so near the other man, less than elbow length, boot to sandal- but more than a doctor or a friend he needed a buoy. His tone had been blithe as usual, but in that space of possible rejection, in that half breath’s moment when the other man could step away, he was on the verge of drowning.

“Hmm..” Dr. Yagarai considered this, smiling faintly. “You may have a loophole there…” He answered quietly, hands anchoring Marito’s in place. His lips pressed gently against the Lieutenant's skin, over his temple. “Is that better?”

“Almost…” Marito mumbled as he opened his eyes. Just as quickly, they drifted shut again and he felt those familiar lips against his cheek. The bridge of his nose. The corner of his lips. Each touch an anesthetic.

“And now?”

“Almost..”

Finally their lips meet and each press is chaste and comforting, a gauze over burned out memories.

For a moment, the steel bulkheads and the sparse, sterile furnishing all melt away and they are back in Shinagawa, a few drinks into the night. For a moment, they are the same way: toe to toe, hands and lips seeking each other under a bright, full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic on twitter~ https://twitter.com/orangescramble/status/507056033513365504
> 
> It's short but I may as well archive it here so I can find it again.


End file.
